headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Lorrie Bobbs
| aliases = Lorena Bobbs | franchise = Preacher | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Angelville, Louisiana Salvation, Texas | associations = | known relatives = Billy-Bob Bobbs Younger brother; damn near her husband. Deceased. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Preacher'' #10 | final appearance = | actor = }} Lorrie Bobbs is a fictional deformed girl, and a minor recurring character featured in the ''Preacher'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. She first appeared in ''Preacher'' #10 in January, 1996 in a story called "How I Learned To Love The Lord". Biography Lorrie Bobbs came from a poor family and lived in a tiny house near Angelville, Louisiana. Due to many generations of family incest, Lorrie was born with a peculiar birth defect. She only had one eye, which was positions slightly off-center in the middle of her heard. Her younger brother, Billy-Bob Bobbs suffered the same condition. While still a teenager, her parents arranged for her to marry her own brother. Having been raised to believe that such a thing was normal, Lorrie was happy to obey. Sadly, Billy-Bob was brutally murdered by a man named Jody, who was an employee of Marie L'Angell at Angelville. Her parents were angered over the news of Billy-Bob's death, but Lorrie was inconsolable. Preacher 10 A short while later, befriended a one-armed woman named Jodie. Jodie had spent ten years in a mental institution following the alligator-related incident that cost her her arm. Lorrie expressed an interest in going to college, and Jodie even helped her with the entrance exams, but she was never admitted to any school due to her strange appearance. Lorrie and Jodie decided to leave Angelville, and settled in Salvation, Texas. Using a small inheritance, Lorrie became an investor in Jodie's business venture, which was to open up a bar and grill. Lorrie worked the books, while Jodie maintained the day-to-day operations of the establishment. Years later, her brother's childhood friend, Jesse Custer, found himself in Salvation. Jesse had the unique ability to control the actions of others through verbal command. When he first arrived in Salvation, he noticed three locals harassing Lorrie over her appearance, calling her a mutant and a character from Star Trek. Jesse used his powers to force the boys to leave her alone, and had them apologize. Preacher 41 Jesse drove Lorrie back to the house that she shared with Jodie. Lorrie invited him to stay with them for a few days until he could get himself settled. Jesse soon discovered that "Jodie" was in fact his mother, Christina L'Angell, whom he had believed died many years ago. Lorrie was unaware of this at the time. Preacher 43 Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * Appearances * Preacher #10 - "How I Learned To Love The Lord" * Preacher #41 - "The Man from God Knows Where" * Preacher #42 - "The Meatman Cometh" * Preacher #43 - "Christina' World" References